


College Dating {Part 1}

by lilnaugrim



Series: College [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another "chapter" to the College Series of Steve and Tony! This one comes after College Frosting when Steve and Tony start their dating life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Dating {Part 1}

"Date night, Stark?" Clint raised his eyebrows as Tony Stark came out of his room in an impressive looking suit and tie. Tony went over to the full length mirror to check himself, ignoring Clint. He tucked his shirt in nice and neat like Jarvis taught him to do when he was younger and then made sure the crease in his pants were nice and crisp. He tied the tie in one of his favorite knots; the Trinity knot and finally glanced over to Clint in the mirror.

"Jealous, Barton?" Tony smirked and Clint rolled his eyes from his room.

"That I'm getting all your girl's while you go cavorting off with our soccer Captain?" Clint snorted, "hardly."

"And that's why you're sitting here watching me get dressed," Tony raised an eyebrow as he straightened out his tie and put his collar flaps back down over the tie; smoothing everything out. Clint was going to retort when there was a knock at the front door, Tony froze for a moment and Clint saw it. "Shut it," Tony hissed at him as he jogged to the door, smoothing himself out once more before opening the door, smiling to only immediately frown; it was just the pizza guy.

"Damn it Clint, get your ass over here!" Tony yelled at him, the twenty one year old peeked out the door before running; happy the pizza was here.

"That will be 15.27," the guy looked at Tony as Clint scampered away. Tony grumbled and dug into his pocket to fish out a twenty and slam the door in the guy's face. Tony sighed and went back to his room to find his jacket, all of his clothes were custom tailored to him and he loved the way that this suit felt on him. He found the jacket and went to put it on but there was another knock at the door. Tony stomped to it, expecting some other food guy.

"What the hell else did you order Clint—oh!" Tony said as he opened the door to find a very handsome and bashful looking Steve standing in front of him.

"Expecting someone else?" Steve asked, grinning and Tony had to smile back.

"Sort of, you look amazing Steve!" Tony looked him up and down, everything looked a tad bit too tight but Steve somehow pulled it off.

"Thanks, going to invite me in or do I get to stand out on the doorstep and wait for you?" Steve chuckled and Tony quickly opened the door, forgetting his etiquette.

"Oh, sorry Steve, I just didn't—I mean…never mind," Tony let him in and closed the door behind his new boyfriend.

"You aren't nervous are you?" Steve smiled politely down at him, a little twinkle in his eye.

"You offend me Roger's, a Stark is never nervous or at least never shows it," Tony winked at him, going to retrieve his jacket from the chair. Steve followed like a puppy as he saw Clint retreat back to his room with the pizza after waving to him. As soon as Tony slipped the fitted jacket on, Steve came around to give him a kiss. Tony happily indulged himself in the kiss when he cradled Steve's neck to try to deepen the kiss. Steve only reacted the opposite of what Tony wanted and pulled away slowly, seemingly savoring his boyfriend but also grimacing at the same time.

"You smoked today," Steve noted, Tony liked the hand at the small of his back; keeping him there.

"It was just one," Tony didn't like the look that Steve was wearing now and wanted to fix whatever was wrong. Steve decided not to continue the conversation though and just smiled.

"Come on, we'll be late for our reservations," he took Tony's hand which fit perfectly in his larger one and pulled him along. Tony chuckled as he grabbed his wallet off the counter and followed his boyfriend out the door, closing it tightly when they were out. Tony held Steve's hand tightly as he felt his heart race; he hadn't been out on a proper date since he was an undergrad. He felt the jitters rush through them and actually struggled to not let them show but Steve was all too observant as they slipped into Tony's deep red Lamborghini. 

"I can feel your nerves from here, relax Tony," Steve said, rubbing Tony's leg which didn't really help.

"I'm sorry…I just—" he stopped himself and looked up at Steve who had an encouraging look on his face. Tony let go of the breath he was holding and slumped back in his seat, "I just don't want to fuck things up and lose you," he said, staring at the steering wheel in front of him. He could feel the stare from Steve and had to look up at the Art major, shocked to see him smiling. Steve just chuckled and little and shook his head.

"Come'ere," Steve leaned forward on the center console and beckoned the genius forward with his finger. Tony did as he was told to be brought back into a kiss. "You're not going to lose me, I like you a lot Tony; like a lot, a lot," Steve told him, "I'm confident that there's nothing you can do that will make me like you less, okay?" he caressed the teenager's jaw with his thumb, pecking the beautiful lips once more.

"Okay," Tony breathed in Steve's scent, it was so…home like. He gathered up all his confidence and started up the car, it roared loudly which made Tony grin. Steve rolled his eyes with a playful smile on his lips as they set off to the restaurant that was twenty minutes away.

The couple drove up to the valet parking and got out, it was Steve's turn to feel nervous; he was a bit out of his realm here. Tony tipped the Valet with a $100 and led his boyfriend into the restaurant.

"Two for Stark," Tony told the man at the front desk who glanced up at him and the name and quickly nodded; motioning them to follow. Tony smiled up at his blonde partner and took his hand, he toted him along to follow the elder man to a small table by the window; not that there was much to see in the darkness but Tony always liked the tables by the windows either way.

"Your waiter will be along shortly, I hope you enjoy your time here," the man bowed slightly to them and left them with their menus.

"Relax babe, I've got you," Tony smiled at him, Steve this time let go of the breath and smiled back, happy that Tony was just as supportive as he was.

"I haven't been on a date—"

"Since what, last month?" Tony joked but he could see the blush welling up in Steve's cheeks.

"—ever, actually," Steve admitted and Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Really, really…well besides our night at the movies…yeah," Steve nodded and looked around to notice the older couples who were also dressed up just as fancy as they were, some even more fancy than they. He certainly felt out of place but then he just looked back at Tony who was wearing a small smile.

"So Steve, why did you choose this college over something more like A.I. or R.I.S.D.? Don't they have a better program?" Tony asked knowing how to distract Steve effectively.

"Mostly it was the money, my family doesn't have a lot and so it was what we could afford. But for the school, it does have a decent program. Professor Logan has been one of the best teacher's I've ever had in my career here, sure he's a pain in the backside sometimes but he means well," Steve smiled at him, "so how about you? You could have gone to any school, Yale, Harvard, why this one?"

"This one has a better Engineering and Science department honestly, all those other ones are more straight mathematical and not what I was looking for. Honestly, I don't even need this Master's but it's more like something to do," Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sometimes I forget I'm dating a genius," Steve chuckled at him.

"Well you'd better get used to it, I'm not going anywhere," Tony grinned, Steve went to say something but their waiter finally came bearing their menus and a bottle of wine on the house.

"I'm very sorry to keep you waiting sirs," the man said, Tony could see the sweat dripping down his temple; both could see how nervous the young man was.

"Don't worry about it, we're not going to sue you over it," Tony joked and the man just sort of glanced at him as he poured the wine out. "First day on the job?" Tony asked and the man nodded shyly.

"You're my first customer's actually," the man admitted.

"Here's a few pointer's then, stand up straight and wipe that sweat off your forehead. Before you come to a table, stop yourself and take a deep breath to calm down and give a big smile; everyone loves a smiling waiter, it makes them feel good too," Tony told him smoothly. Steve watched the whole thing, he could see just how much experience Tony had with this and it sort of made him feel poorer but at the same time richer since he now had Tony, the man that could calm even the most nervous of waiters. The man smiled and nodded, standing up straight again.

"Thank you sir, can I interest you in something else to drink?" The man smiled at them but Tony stopped him.

"Never say 'can', it's such a disgusting word. Try 'may' instead, go ahead," Tony motioned to him and the man nodded.

"May I interest you in something to drink, sir?" the man tried again and Tony grinned and nodded.

"I'll have your finest whisky, on the rocks please and Steve here would like water as well," Tony ordered and winked at the man as he wrote it down on his notepad.

"Contrary to Mr. Stark's belief here, I will also have whisky on the rocks please," Steve interrupted and the man nodded. Tony raised an eyebrow to look at his date.

"Will that be all?" the man asked.

"Yes it will," Tony nodded.

"Very good sir, I will be back to take your order," the man bowed to them and went away, looking more confident than he did before.

"Really," Tony inquired to Steve, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes really, I like my fair share of alcohol from time to time," Steve nodded, "it might not do much as far as get me drunk but I still like the taste."

"Interesting," Tony quirked his head to the side, Steve picked up his menu and started to find what he wanted to eat. He couldn't help but notice the prices and feel guilty about it.

"Tony I—"

"Don't even start about the prices hot shot, order whatever you want," Tony cut him off, he knew what he was going to say before he even started to think it. Steve gave him a small nod and continued to look at the menu, trying not to agonize over the insanely high prices. He reached out and took his half glass of wine to take a large sip of it, he wasn't much for wine but he needed something to calm his nerves and that was the next best thing.

Soon their waiter came back with their drinks and to take their order, Tony helped Steve pronounce the Italian and they were soon on their way.

"So you're a fourth year Art Major, you TA for the Drawing I class, you're the Soccer Captain, you've been frozen to a popsicle, what else do I need to know about you before we start this amazingly epic journey?" Tony asked making Steve grin.

"Well, my Nana is the only family I have left after my parent's died, she took me in. I like to draw and paint figures and I'm actually part of a reenactment group of World War II," Steve listed, leaning against the table with his arms folded in front of him.

"When you said paint figures…like naked figures?" Tony asked.

"Well it's—I mean they're sort of naked when we study them and—"

"Study…heh," Tony winked at him and Steve rolled his eyes, feeling the blush.

"No Tony, not that kind of study, it's purely anatomical—"

"There's nothing you can say that will make this any better for you," Tony chuckled, still grinning like a crazy kid. Steve sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his face.

"Fine, I won't talk then," he leaned back in his chair to cross his arms but quickly leaned forward again to take a gulp of his whisky.

"No, no! Sorry Steve, please keep talking," Tony begged him.

"You should come to one of our soccer practices some time, you look like you'd be good at it," Steve told him. Tony went to scoff and tell him that his body hadn't seen exercise other than sex, drugs and alcohol and occasionally running away from cops, but he decided against it when he saw how serious Steve looked.

"Maybe," he opted for instead and Steve just smiled at him, almost mischievous like and Tony wasn't sure if he liked that look or not yet.

Dinner came and went; Tony paid the bill without even looking twice at it. Tony had grabbed Steve's hand gracefully and tugged him along out of the restaurant, Steve faithfully followed with a small blush adorned on his cheeks as some of the other folks seated at tables looked at them with judging eyes. Out of the restaurant, the valet brought Tony's car around and they slid back into the black Lamborghini and drove off.

"I had a good time tonight Tony, thank you," Steve said when they stood in front of Tony and Clint's apartment door. Tony grinned at him.

"Don't lie Cap, it was just good food and some good drinks, not all that fun," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders to hang on him. Steve likewise wrapped his arms securely around Tony's middle but slid one up to cradle his neck as he brought him in for a kiss. Tony tightened his hold; determined not to let go as he angled his head to get a better purchase. But as soon as he was just getting into it, Steve was getting out, shaking his head as he pulled away. "What?"

"I just…I can't kiss you when you smoke like this. I used to be asthmatic as well and I just really have bad reactions to smoke," Steve looked hurt and shy at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, frightened.

"Until you quit, I don't think I can kiss you like this," Steve said again, wincing and bowing his head slightly. "So…see you tomorrow in class?" he asked, looking back to see how shocked Tony still looked.

"I—uh, yeah, yeah I'll be there," Tony nodded and swallowed hard, trying not to let his emotions pierce through.

"Okay," Steve smiled, "good night," he pecked him on the cheek and let go to leave. Tony stood there watching the backside of his boyfriend leave him, he felt empty and couldn't understand why Steve wanted to break up with him. He entered into his apartment to find Clint on the couch, now eating out of the ice cream container and watching a movie. He looked up though to find his flat-mate entering through the door.

"Hey man, how'd the date go?" Clint grinned but then stopped grinning when he saw how hurt Tony looked. Tony walked stiffly to the back of the couch and looked from the TV and then to Clint, tear's welling up in his eyes.

"I think he wants to break up with me," Tony said hoarsely, not believing his own ears. Everything sounded a little too loud as he bit his lip to keep himself from crying, he was almost twenty years old damn it!

"Ah shit man, I'm really sorry," Clint said as he turned the movie down low and cleared the space on the couch next to him to pat it and motion Tony to sit down. Tony went around and sat down hard and as soon as Clint pulled him into a hug he let lose all his tears. It wasn't even a minute and he was nearly crawled into Clint's lap who was just hugging him and petting Tony's hair like he knew that he liked.

It was almost twenty four hours; Tony hadn't showed up to class like he told Steve he was going to and this really made him start to worry. It was seven forty three when he decided that he needed to go to the apartment since Tony wasn't answering his phone, neither was Clint. The walk to the apartment wasn't that far but he felt sweaty and clammy just thinking about what might have happened and all the horrible images his brain was conjuring for him. He had to keep telling himself that nothing was wrong and that maybe Tony had a cold or something. He knocked loudly on the door when he got to it, straightening himself out and taking a deep breath like Tony had told the waiter to do. Clint opened the door to music blasting that Steve almost covered his ear's at the sound.

"You've got balls showing up here Cap," Clint folded his arms, looking pissed as hell.

"Hey, why aren't you guys answering your phones? Is Tony okay?" Steve asked, wondering why the hell Clint looked so angry with him.

"You're a fucking prick you know that right?" Clint kept his foot on the other side of the door so that Steve couldn't push it open, at least not without a little bit of force.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Steve asked, getting angry himself. He really hated being out of the loop which happened way more than he wanted to.

"You know exactly what we're talking about," Clint retorted and Steve just sort of lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I just talk to Tony?"

"No, you've done enough and he doesn't want to see you."

"Clint, let me in," Steve pressed harder, trying to scoot through the partially opened door and Clint finally gave in.

"Fine, you can talk to him but if I find that you've hurt him again, no one will be able to find your body," Clint threatened and Steve just sort of stared at him, really not believing what he was hearing. Clint allowed the door to be opened but closed it when Steve stepped inside. Steve looked around to the almost trashed apartment, he noted the bottles of Jameson scattered around and quickly tried to think through the night to what he might have said that would have upset Tony this much.

Clint left him to his room while Steve stood there, still looking around, he finally spotted Tony's bare foot over the back of the couch. He approached as if Tony was a deer he could frighten away, when he was able to see over the couch he felt his heart wrench. Tony downed the last of the whisky bottle in his hand and let it fall to the ground with his hand still holding it. Thankfully the bottle didn't break but rolled away when Tony let go of it. Steve didn't know what to do and just watched until Tony stopped his singing and whining and looked up at Steve. Those bloodshot eyes tore right through Steve.

"What thah…fuck are you doin' here?" Tony stumbled over his words and squinted at Steve to try to make him stop moving, but Steve wasn't moving at all.

"Good God Tony, what the hell did I say to you?" Steve quickly came around the couch as Tony struggled to sit up himself.

"Get-of me, I can…do thish myself," Tony pushed him away. Steve took the remote to the TV and turned it off, earning him silence in the apartment, Tony looked offended. "I thought that—you said that you didn't want…you didn'want teh be with me," Tony unintentionally hiccupped as he tried his best to form words but his extremely intoxicated state inhibited that.

"What? I never said I didn't want to—oh my beautiful idiot," Steve stopped himself, he realized what this was all about and half wanted to cry but laugh at the same time. He shook his head as he ran his fingers through Tony's disheveled hair and pulled him forward to kiss his hot and sweaty forehead. "Tony, I didn't say I didn't want to be with you, I said I couldn't kiss you," Steve tried to explain.

"It's the same fucking thing, isn't it?!" Tony roared at him but Steve held his patience and shook his head.

"No, no it's not. I can still be with you but not kiss you, at least not make out. I'm really sorry Tony but you taste like an ash tray sometimes and it's kind of disgusting," Steve winced, hoping that he could comprehend everything. Clint passed by, still growling at Steve and give the sign that he was watching him before leaving the apartment.

"So…you want to be with me but…the whole smoking thing, you can't, you don't like the taste?" Tony asked, swaying a little as he looked up at Steve, tears in his eyes again. 

"Yes," Steve answered simply, nodding his head, still running his fingers through the dark hair.

"So you still like me?"

"Yes."

"But smoking is bad?"

"Yes."

"What about alcohol?" Tony grinned at this one, leaning forward in a moment of lost equilibrium.

"Depends," Steve caught him and kept him up right.

"No, do you like the taste? You said you did last night," Tony asked again.

"Well yes, I guess I do then," Steve nodded and Tony grinned, leaning forward to attack Steve's lips. Even though Tony was drunk off his ass, he took pride in his motor control and decent aim, kissing Steve was easy. Steve automatically leaned backwards in an attempt to get away from Tony but Tony just pushed up to get better access, Steve let them lay on the couch and let Tony do what he wanted to do. He almost drew the line when Tony's tongue delved into his mouth, expecting the ashy taste but instead came the sweet taste of Jameson and he changed his mind.

Tony moved up a little further to cup Steve's neck and turned his head to get at him better. Steve held onto him tightly, letting his eyes slip shut and enjoy the sweet tasting kiss. He didn't want to get used to it but it was certainly better than any ash filled kiss he had before. When he focused on how smoothly Tony's lips were gliding against his and their tongues intertwining, he felt the fire immediately settle in his gut and just below his waistline. He really didn't feel like getting a hard-on but he didn't want to stop kissing either. He didn't want to say he liked Tony drunk either but this was nice.

Tony didn't seem to want to stop kissing either, the kid genius moved so his leg it was between Steve's legs, the friction making Steve moan into the kiss and chase after the lips when they pulled away.

"Wow," Tony breathed, Steve didn't want to talk though so instead he just looked up at his boyfriend lazily and tried to pull him back down as he fully relaxed into the couch. "It's only been…" Tony had to stop for a moment and think as he allowed Steve to kiss his jaw, "two weeks…I think," Tony said to him but Steve was lazily sucking a hickey into his neck. Tony groaned and let his head fall next to Steve's, he was drunk, yes but that didn't mean he had lost all of his higher thinking, well that was before Steve started to kiss him.

"Steve, I thought—" Tony was cut off with a bite to the neck and for that he had to pull away and look down at his boyfriend who was miles away seemingly, "I thought you were the one who wanted to take it slow," Tony growled at him, quickly sitting up but regretting the decision when his world spun out of control and he tried to brace himself.

"You make a convincing case," Steve shrugged.

"We should…uh, we should talk about this in the morning…I feel like I won't remember…" Tony squinted at him and finally motioned at all of Steve, "this."

"I hope you do remember, I don't want to deal with you crying on me again when I have to explain this a second time. But okay," Steve nodded.

"Can we sleep?" Tony asked, having stayed up the previous night crying out of his misconception, he was tired, the alcohol didn't help either.

"In your bed?" Steve asked but Tony shook his head.

"Here is good," Tony handed Steve a pillow who sighed as he propped himself so he was leaning on a slant and opened his arms for Tony to crawl in to. The genius crawled up and let himself go lax against the warm body beneath him. "If you're still hard in the morning, I'll get you off then," Tony mumbled and Steve tried not to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be dead from blue balls by that point…but thanks Tony," Steve rubbed his cheek against the dark hair and then kissed it.

"Yeah," Tony breathed out, already falling asleep.

"I love you Tony."

"Mmm," was the reply, Steve sighed contently with the smell of whisky surrounding him and tried to drift off into the realm of sleep.

Steve scared himself awake when he heard a loud crash, he nearly let Tony fall off the couch as well but he quickly caught the sleeping man and gently laid him down as he scooted out from under him to investigate. The house was quiet now and pitch black, he could hear a swear under someone's breath as he tip toed his way to where he knew the light switch was. He prepared himself for a fight as he flipped it on.

"Whoa! It's just me buddy!" Clint held his hands up in defense, standing over a fallen cake pan.

"Damn it Clint," Steve let go of the breath he had been holding and let his arm's go lax.

"Sorry," Clint grimaced and looked over to where he assumed Tony was still lying, "by the way, why the fuck did you want to break up with Tony? That was such a douchebag move!" Clint defended his friend but Steve quickly put his hands up to try to stop him.

"Wait, no it's not what you think. Last night when we got home I told Tony that I couldn't kiss him until he quits smoking because honestly, it tastes horrible and it's nowhere near enjoyable and he thought that I basically said I wanted to break up with him which is not at all what I wanted!" Steve quickly explained and Clint just kind of stood there, unsure of what to do or say.

"So…you two are not breaking up?" Clint had to clarify.

"No!"

"But you don't want to kiss him because he smokes?"

"I don't."

"But you still want to be with him?"

"Yes!"

"Oh," Clint nodded, trying to comprehend all of it, it looked like he also had a few drinks too many but Steve saw his face light up when he figured out what it was all about. "Oh, thank the fucking God's who may exist!" He grinned and Steve just chuckled at him but quickly signaled for him to be quite and point to Tony who just snored loudly. "Oh, right, yeah, sorry," Clint covered his own mouth.

"Okay, I'm going to bring Tony to bed now, you should go to bed too," Steve patted him on the shoulder and Clint nodded, still grinning like a little girl as he tip toed to his room. Steve shook his head but smiled as he watched the door close. He looked back to the couch and smiled to himself before walking down the hall to where he knew Tony's room was, he turned on the light to find that the bed was not made and it was relatively messy. It certainly wasn't as bad as when he first was introduced to the room, smelling like both tobacco and marijuana and of course alcohol, possibly sex as well. Steve noted the only smell was alcohol right now but he could deal with that. He pushed the blankets so that he could easily bring Tony in and set him down, pull the covers over and go to sleep.

Steve left the bedroom and went out to the living room only to find Tony sitting up and looking around slightly confused.

"Hey Tony," Steve said gently as he entered the room, hoping not to scare him. Tony looked up and smiled as he held out his arms like a kid wanting to be picked up. "Come on, let's go to bed," Steve took his hand and helped him up; Tony quickly latched himself around Steve and sighed contently. Steve rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Tony's cheek before pulling him along; closing the light to the living room. He led his sleepy and still drunk genius to the bedroom to shut the door and try to put him in bed.

"No, I don't want to sleep in clothes," Tony mumbled and promptly started to undress himself. Steve just watched a little stunned as Tony literally stripped himself of all clothing and crawled into bed, he couldn't stop the blush that he wore as he also took off his shirt and pants so at least he didn't chaff Tony in his sleep. He crawled in after his boyfriend and turned to shut off the lamp on the side table as Tony pulled him to him.

Steve pulled the blankets over both of them as Tony snuggled right up to him. Tony then started to move about, pulling Steve so that Steve was on his side, head on his arm so that Tony could also use that arm as a pillow or cradle. Then Tony pulled Steve's other arm to wrap around him and Tony curled his arms up against Steve's pectorals but not before pulling a leg over his own, right between so that Steve could feel everything. He shivered before Tony rested his hands again against Steve's pectorals and sighed deeply content. So this is what it's like to date Tony Stark, Steve thought to himself and chuckled as he kissed Tony's warm forehead and tried to slip into sleep.

Steve woke in the morning to the sun already high in the sky and shining in the window, he let his eyes focus before looking down to see Tony looking up at him.

"Good morning," Steve smiled at him but Tony didn't look very happy as he squinted and grimaced.

"Why does my head hurt so much? Did someone hit me?"

"No but you practically demolished your liquor cabinet," Steve chuckled lightly as he brought his free hand up to brush Tony's wild hair back.

"Why are you here? Aren't you missing your classes?"

"Yes but staying with you so I can explain what happened is more important to me than my classes are," Steve said and he could almost hear a piece of ice chip off of Tony's heart. Tony looked up at him and waited for him to explain. "So, you missed class yesterday after you told me you were going so I got worried, I thought something really bad happened to you because you weren't answering your cell phone and neither was Clint. So I did the next thing I could, I came here and Clint nearly tore my head off trying to keep me out but eventually let me.

"When I said I couldn't kiss you, I meant just that, I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you Tony. In fact, it's the opposite, I like you a lot Tony and I want to be with you but I just don't like the taste of smoke in someone's mouth…it's a little disgusting. So I still want to be with you and I still love you Tony, I just won't kiss you until you quit," Steve explained hurriedly, hoping that Tony's brain was awake enough to comprehend it all unlike Clint's. Tony started to smile gently.

"I do remember what you said last night, I just wanted to hear it again," Tony confessed and Steve tried to give his most hurt expression but it didn't work well, instead it just made Tony laugh.

"You're an ass Mister Stark," Steve stuck his tongue out childishly and Tony chuckled.

"I only aim to please," Tony grinned and then let it falter as he came across a thought, "so…no kissing…like at all?" he asked and Steve thought about it.

"Well…here is fine," Steve wedged his head between Tony's and his arm to kiss just under his jawline by his ear, "and here," kissed Tony's cheek, "possibly here," right by his eye, "and maybe here," he kissed Tony's smiling lips, "but not like this," Steve said before full fledged kissing him, parting the waiting lips with his tongue to dance around places he'd discovered last night. Tony's arms wrapped around him as Steve turned his body so he was practically on top of Tony as they made out. Tony never wanted it to end as he returned the kiss, running his fingers through Steve's blonde hair and then cradling his neck to try to get in deeper.

"Not like that?" Tony breathed when Steve let go to hang just a few centimeter's over his lips, teasing with the small breath.

"Not like that," Steve shook his head, pecking the lips again and moved his head down to nuzzle at the neck and the mark he'd left last night.

"Yeah…I'm going to have to fix that because there's no way I could live without that," Tony said matter-of-factly and Steve chuckled. "Um…Steve…am I naked?"

"Yeah, you took off all your clothes before bed last night, said you couldn't sleep in clothes," Steve picked his head up to look at his blue eye, dark haired man.

"I'm glad I've never done that in front of anyone else and I seriously do not remember doing that," Tony gave a nervous chuckle.

"You were sort of half-asleep I think," Steve shrugged and pecked the lips once more, he liked to hear the sound it made. Tony smiled at him, it was a genuine smile, not some plastered one that he put on for other people. Tony pushed him onto his back and rolled up on top of him to kiss him again.

"You know…I really like waking up to you in the morning," Tony said between a kiss.

"This isn't normally going to happen because of my classes you know."

"What happened to me being more important than your classes?" Tony pouted.

"I said, telling you the truth was more important, I didn't say you were more important," Steve kissed Tony's nose as the boy tried to look offended, pulling off the face much better than Steve could.

"You offend me Captain! I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore!" Tony whined and rolled away from him but Steve just laughed and followed; ended up on top of him now.

"You can always wake up early with me," Steve suggested but Tony gave a disgusted look.

"Earlier? Yeah right, none of my classes start before noon for a good reason," Tony said.

"I hope it doesn't include so much partying or hooking up with random chicks," Steve kissed his jawline again; this was quickly becoming one of Tony's favorite things.

"Chicks? No. Parties? I still have a reputation to uphold Rogers," Tony tried not to moan so much; he couldn't help but to be turned on though.

"But…you could be here in bed with me," Steve tried to tempt him, still lazily kissing at his jawline and nuzzling here and there.

"You're trying to persuade me and it's not going to work!" Tony tried to keep steadfast.

"You're weak against me Stark, admit it," Steve whispered in his ear, the air making Tony shiver.

"You suck."

"I think that's your job."

"Rogers!" Tony exclaimed, he was actually shocked that Steve said that. The small blush and wide grin on Steve's face told him it was completely accidental and involuntary rebuttal but the pair chuckled all the same, holding each other and happy to be together finally.

"Oh I can't wait to see how this year turns out, hopefully full of adventures and exciting things," Tony cuddled up to his boyfriend when Steve slid to the side of him.

"I sure hope so!" Steve smiled, holding the smaller man in his arm's tightly.


End file.
